


[PODFIC OF] Get Your Kicks by Betp

by HalfFizzbin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Trips, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>"We're not going to Foamhenge," Derek replies drily.<br/>Stiles makes a pleading sound, peering at Derek, eyes wide.<br/>"It's Stonehenge made out of foam," Derek argues.<br/>"Right," Stiles agrees emphatically. "It's Stonehenge. Made out of foam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC OF] Get Your Kicks by Betp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Your Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690975) by [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp). 



> I don't really know much about podficcing but I love Betp and I love her fics so. Yeah.
> 
> ♥

28:46 minutes

[DOWNLOAD from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6kncpg3aopi1k5q/Get%20Your%20Kicks%20by%20Eriizabeto.mp3) (26.44 MB)


End file.
